Wyspy Summerset
Wyspy Summerset (zwane też SumersetThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallO Artaeum, fragment, Summerset '''Początki Gildii Magów Krótka historia Cesarstwa, tom I) lub '''Alinor (nazywane tak w Erze Meretycznej i po 4E 22Wielka Wojna (książka)) – archipelag składający się z czternastu wysp o różnej wielkościPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles, położony na morzu Abeceańskim, na południowy zachód od Tamriel, na zachód od Puszczy Valen.Prowincje Tamriel Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Jego trzy najważniejsze wyspy to Alinor, Auridon i Artaeum, z czego ta ostatnia dwukrotnie znikała z powierzchni Nirnu na całe wieki. Archipelag jest ojczyzną Altmerów, czyli elfów wysokiego rodu. Dawniej były prowincją Trzeciego Cesarstwa, lecz obecnie są głównym państwem Aldmerskiego Dominium. Ich stolicą jest Alinor. W The Elder Scrolls Online grywalnym miejscem jest Auridon, wschodnia wyspa, oraz Alinor z dodatku The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset. W dodatku można odwiedzić także Artaeum, ale w owych czasach wyspa znajduje się poza powierzchnią Nirnu. Polityka Wyspy Summerset stanowią część Trzeciego Aldmerskiego Dominium, razem z Puszczą Valen, i dwoma państwami z Elsweyr (Anequiną i Pelletine). Przed zamachem w 4E 22 wyspy były rządzone przez monarchę, który po asymilacji wysp przez Cesarstwo, bezpośrednio podlegał cesarzowi. Wyżej wspomniany zamach stanu został zorganizowany przez nacjonalistyczną partię polityczną znaną jako Thalmor, która od tego czasu rządziła wyspami, a także Dominium. Thalmor ma władzę nad wszystkimi procesami rządu i projektuje ich nacjonalistyczny dogmat. Partia bierze swoją nazwę od partii rządzącej w Pierwszym Aldmerskim Dominium Aldmerów, składającej się z Altmerów, Bosmerów, i garstki Khajiitów, którzy służyli jako partia rządząca w Dominium, a także korpus dyplomatyczny, para-wojskowy. jednostka i Komitet Stosunków Sojuszu. Thalmor obsługuje wszystkie procesy rządu i rojektuje ich nacjonalistyczny dogmat.. Nie jest jasne, czy Thalmor służy jako „wewnętrzne sanktuarium” Dominium, czy też jako rodzaj oligarchicznej klasy arystokratów i czarnoksiężników. Jednak Thalmor jest powszechnie uważany za elitarną elitę dzięki ich genetycznej predyspozycji genetycznej w rasie Altmerów. Wiadomo również, że drugim najpotężniejszym gubernatorem Wysp i jednym z najpotężniejszych czarowników w Tamriel jest Arcane Arch-Magister, przywódca Kryształowej Wieży. Dawniej każde z głównych miast archipelagu posiada własnego Króla, który nim zarządza. W przeszłości musiał istnieć także tytuł Króla, który zarządzał cała wyspą, osobą taką była np. Królowa Ayrenn. Obecnie najwyższa władza spoczywa jednak w rękach Thalmoru. Historia Początki i pierwsi osadnicy Gdy Aldmerowie przypłynęli do Tamriel (według legend z kontynentu Aldmeris), pierwszym miejscem, do którego dotarli było północne wybrzeże wyspy Auridon, tam gdzie obecnie znajduje się miasto Pierwsza Twierdza. Niedługo później zajęli oni cały archipelag. Było to prawdopodobnie pierwsze miejsce osiedlenia jakichkolwiek Merów. Na wyspie znajduje się jednak wiele ruin i budowli takich jak np. Wieża Ceporah, które powstały przynajmniej parę setek lat przed przybyciem przodków Altmerów. Oznacza to, że wyspy były już wcześniej zamieszkane przez różne tajemnicze i nieznane cywilizacje. Zauważono również, że kult Daedr na Wyspie Summerset jest dość powszechny. Do początków Trzeciej Ery większość lądu była niezbadana aż do przybycia Tibera Septima. W 2E 896r, cesarz użył Numidium przeciwko stolicy wysp, Alinorowi zmuszając miasto do poddania się w ciągu kilku minut. Od tego czasu wyspy stały się jedną z prowincji Cesarstwa. Wyspy Summerset były ostatnim państwem przyłączonym do Cesarstwa Tamriel. Dopiero wtedy na Wyspy zaczęto wysyłać ekspedycje badawcze, ale większość Wyspy jest wciąż nieznana.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion Trzecia Era Do roku 3E110 Archipelag pozostawał pod władzą Cesarstwa aż nadszedł chwilowy kryzys. Rządy cesarza Antiochusa były pasmem wojen domowych, jakich nie znało nawet Cesarstwo jego dziadka, Uriela II. W dwunastym roku tego panowania wybuchła Wojna o Wyspę, na skutek której niemalże doszło do oderwania Wyspy Summerset od Tamriel – połączone siły Cesarstwa i sojuszu władców wyspy pokonały wojska pyandoneańskiego króla Orghuna jedynie dzięki niesamowitemu sztormowi, efektowi magicznych starań Zakonu Psijic z Wyspy Artaeum. W ostatnich latach Trzeciej Ery Summerset utrzymywały pokój z sąsiadami, wspomagając się cesarskimi taryfami handlowymi. Jednakże na poziomie kulturowym podbój wysp przez Tibera nie został przez wielu zaakceptowany, co spowodowało kilka ekstremistycznych ruchów wyłaniających się w krajobrazie politycznym i kulturowym Summerset. Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles Ksenofobia Przez tysiące lat Altmerowie wierzyli w swoją wyższość nad wszystkimi innymi rasami i kulturami w Tamriel. Ale po włączeniu Summerset do Cesarstwa, zaczęły wkradać się wątpliwości zwłaszcza pośród młodszych Wysokich Elfów. Zaczęło przyjmować bardziej krytyczny pogląd na sztywną hierarchię społeczeństwa Altmerów i jego ścisłą ksenofobię, zakorzenioną w ich kulturze. Na marginesie społeczeństwa zawsze istniało niezadowolenie. Wówczas po prostu takich malkontentów skazywano na wygnanie. Jednak po raz pierwszy w historii Altmerów, ich znaczący element kultury zaczął agitować za zmianami społecznymi. Rosnąca rewolucja na Wyspach przybierała różne formy. Najbardziej zauważalna była pojawiająca się akceptacja innych ras i kultur. Na przykład królową Pierwszej Twierdzy została Morgiah, dunmerka, córka Barenziah i siostra króla Morrowind, Helsetha. Jej dzieci, Goranthir and Rinnala, choć są pół-Altmerami, mają w pełni dunmerski wygląd, i całkowite prawo do odziedziczenia tronu. Bardziej radykalną częścią rewulocjonistów była pewna grupa nazywająca siebie Wspaniałymi (ang. Beautiful). Summerset będące ojczyzną znanych artystów i filozofów miało porzucić swoją przeszłość i iść naprzód. Wspaniali stali się rewolucyjną grupą której celem było zniszczenie największych pomników i zabytków kultury altmerskiej. Pierwszy atak przypuścili na Kryształową Wieżę ale zakończył się on dla nich porażką. Mimo to wiele pięknych budowli, starożytnych rzeźb i emblematów z przeszłości elfów zostało zdewastowanych lub poważnie uszkodzonych. Od tamtej pory Wspaniali skupili się na żywych symbolach Wyspy – rodzinie królewskiej Summerset. Szczególnie makabryczne morderstwo córki króla Shimmerene przeraziło i oburzyło społeczeństwo. Ostatecznie część młodzieży Summerset dalej buntuje się przeciwko obecnym prawom i tradycjom.Cesarskie Towarzystwo Geograficzne nie może odwiedzić wyspy Artaeum w celu jej zbadania i udokumentowania. Ciekawym zjawiskiem było wyjątkowe zainteresowanie elfiej młodzieży do dołączenia do Zakonu Psijic. W ciągu tysiąca lat do zakonu dołączyło siedemnastu nowych inicjowanych. W ciągu następnych dwóch lat dołączyło kolejnych trzydziestu. Trzydziestu nowych członków Zakonu może nie wystarczyć, aby uznać je za zaskakujący trend w większości kręgów, ale przez związanych z tradycją Artaeum, rodzi wiele pytań. Tym, co było celem Psijic w tej nagłej rekrutacji, do dziś jest jednak nieznane. Kryzys Otchłani W czasie Kryzysu Otchłani , Wyspy Summerset zostały oblężone przez Daedra. Kryształowa Wieża została zburzona przez hordy daedr. Thalmor, niegdyś mniej ważny, otrzymał od tego momentu większą władzę i autorytet w celu zajęcia się kryzysem. Odnieśli sukces i zostali uznani za zbawców Wysp Summerset. Parę lat później Thalmor zamordował kanclerza Ocato, przez co całe Tamriel pogrążyło się w krwawej wojnie domowej, w wyniku której powstał Alinor i odłączył się on od Cesarstwa. W 4E 22r, Thalmor przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad wyspami, a w 4E 29r. zyskał także władzę nad Puszczą Valen, odbudowując Aldmerskie Dominium. Później, w 4E 98 dawna Konfederacja Elsweyr przyłączyła się do Dominium jako dwa uzależnione od siebie państwa. Wielka Wojna Po politycznym kryzysie jakim był Kryzys Otchłani Aldmerskie Dominium wypowiedziało wojnę Cesarstwu w celu jego ostatecznego unicestwienia. Po wielu walkach cesarz Titus Mede II podporządkował się Dominium, podpisując traktat znany jako Konkordat Bieli i Złota. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Zakon Psijic i ich siedziba, wyspa Arteum, nagle zniknęły pod powierzchnią oceanu. Pomimo tego nagłego zniknięcia, ich wpływy jako grupy czarodziejów są nadal odczuwalne przez wielu praktykujących magię w dzisiejszych czasach poprzez pewne wizje i przeczucia przyszłości. Te sporadyczne występy później wspomogły Ostatniego Smoczego Dziecięcia podczas jego praktyk w Akademii w Zimowej Twierdzy. Galmar wspomina po zwycięstwie Gromowładnych w Wojnie Domowej, że Nordowie w przyszłości planują inwazję na Wyspy Summerset. Dialog z Galmarem Kamienną-Pięścią Geografia Eton Nir, na którym leży miasto Przystań Obłoków, jest najwyższym szczytem wysp. Najstarsze i najbardziej odizolowane ruiny zostały zbudowane z koralu, co może nasuwać na myśl dawną okupację wysp przez rasę Sloadów. Wyspa Artaeum jest trzecią co do wielkości wyspą archipelagu. Znajduje się na południe od moridunońskiej wioski Potansa i na zachód od wioski Runcibae, leżącej na kontynencie. Artaeum jest siedzibą Zakonu Psijic, najstarszej grupy monastycznej w całym Tamriel. Na wyspie znajduje się Wieża Ceporah, będąca zabytkiem cywilizacji poprzedzającej o kilkaset lat czasy Wysokich Elfów. Artaeum opuściło Nirn około 2E 230 i powróciło do archipelagu prawie 500 lat później, ale zniknęło ponownie sto lat przed wojną domową w Skyrim i nie było widziane od tego czasu. Wyspa była także siedzibą Mannimarco, przywódcy nekromancji w Tamriel. Wyspy * Alinor (wyspa Summerset) * Auridon * Artaeum * Belport Run * Wyspa Buraniim * Calluis Lar * College of Sapiarchs * Dranil Kir * Wyspa Errinorne * Eyevea * Silatar * Wasten Coridale Miasta Większe miasta położone na Wyspach Summerset: * Alinor * Słoneczna Twierdza * Dusk * Shimmerene * Lillandril * Przystań Obłoków * Pierwsza Twierdza * Skywatch Galeria Architektura Wysp Summerset (Online).png|Architektura na Wyspach Summerset Mapa_Wysp_Summerset.jpg|Mapa Wysp Summerset Przypisy Nawigacja uk:Острови Саммерсет en:Summerset Isles de:Sommersend-Inseln es:Isla Estivalia fr:Archipel de l'Automne it:Isole Summerset ru:Острова Саммерсет nl:Summerset Isles cs:Summersetské ostrovy fi:Summerset Isle be:Астравы Самерсэт sv:Summerset Isles pt:Ilhas_Summerset id:Summerset_Isles Kategoria:Prowincje